Settlement
A settlement is a developed area where many people live, work, and play and are able to sustain themselves and where you will find a community rather than merely a few individuals, we typically classify these settlements as a village, town, city, or metropolis based on their size and infrastructure - their degree of development. To be successful in the Empires of Earth Project you will need to know what each division of settlement provides for your empire and requires of it and to make strategic decisions when building them, from ensuring you have enough extra resources at your village or town to help support the building of a city or metropolis to making sure you’re able to keep the lights on in all of your settlements even if one doesn't have a power source inside its limits. In addition to the standards you will find below, there are a few extra rules and universal requirements for settlements: #Repetition is incredibly taboo, all settlements must have a variety of buildings (try to utilize different styles, sizes, colors, materials, meshes - there’s a lot at your disposal when it comes to this purpose) and not look like you just copied a single building hundreds of times. #'All settlements must have at least one natural resource' though may only have up to six, for cities and metropolises you will need to import excess resources from towns and villages to support their massive size. #'All settlement must have a Greenbelt Zone', an area around the edge of the settlement where development ceases and either farmland or nature begins. #'All settlements must have reasonably detailed wiki pages', include information relevant to the settlement such as its history, local industries, the local culture and demographics, etcetera. #'All settlements must have a reasonable amount of park space', typically larger or more parks being found in larger settlements while smaller or fewer being found in smaller settlements. #'All settlements must have access to power', power sharing between settlements is allowed however the two must be geographic neighbors and not be separated by any large terrain feature such as a sea, lake, mountain, the Grand Canyon, etcetera. #'All settlements must have a Town/City Hall', local governance is an important factor of any settlement and you’re going to find a Town Hall or City Hall in just about any settlement out there even if they’re nothing fancy or even just a trailer with “Town Hall” painted on its side (please don’t do that). #'All settlements must have Farmland AND/OR many Greenhouses & Gardens', any population is going to need to eat. #'All settlements must have Primary, Secondary, and Tertiary economic sectors present', i.e. you need resource extraction (farming, fishing, mining, etc.), manufacturing, and service sectors. Focus on Primary Sector activities should be greatest in Villages while Secondary Sector activities should be greatest in Metropolises; Tertiary Sector activities should have a fair presence throughout all settlements relative to their size. ---- : A Village is a small, poorly developed, typically rural settlement. These are the most basic types of settlements in the Empires of Earth Project. To qualify as a Village, the following standards must be met: *'1 Transportation Method;' *'2 Natural Resources;' *'Settlement occupies around an area of 15x15 studs;' *'And, Power Sources present are at minimum 0 while at maximum 1.' ---- : A Town is a medium sized, fairly developed settlement. While still fairly basic, towns are more advanced than villages. To qualify as a Town, the following standards must be met: *'1 Transportation Method;' *'3 Natural Resources;' *'Settlement occupies around an area of 30x30 studs;' * Power Sources present are at minimum 1 while at maximum 2; *'Access to a Fresh Water Source;' *'And the following structures are built:' **'School,' **'Clinic.' ---- : A City is a large, developed settlement. Cities are far more advanced than towns and villages with a wide variety of infrastructure, services, resources, and a significantly larger population. To qualify as a City, the following standards must be met: *'3 Transportation Method;' *'8 Natural Resources;' *'Settlement occupies around an area of 50x50 studs;' * Power Sources present are at minimum 3 while at maximum 5; *'Access to a Fresh Water Source;' *'And the following structures are built:' **'School,' **'Hospital,' **'Court House,' **'Recycling Plant ''OR Garbage Dump,' **'Library,' **'Bank,' **'Market,' **'University,' **'Emergency Services (Fire, Police, etc.),' **'Museum,' **'Theater OR Concert Hall,' **'Media Station,' **'A Monument (with a wiki page for it).' ---- : ''A Metropolis is a huge, highly developed settlement. Metropolises are the most advanced settlements in the Empires of Earth Project with a wide array of infrastructure, services, resources, a huge population, and significant cultural, economic, and perhaps even political influence both nationally and abroad. Metropolises dwarf cities, towns, and villages considerably. To qualify as a Metropolis, the following standards must be met: *'4 Transportation Method;' *'12 Natural Resources;' *'Settlement occupies around an area of 100x100 studs;' * Power Sources present are at minimum 5 while at maximum 8; *'Access to a Fresh Water Source;' *'A Downtown Core (Skyscrapers & Highrises);' *'Suburban Area (Suburbs);' *'And the following structures are built:' **'School,' **'Hospital,' **'Court House,' **'Recycling Plant ''OR Garbage Dump,' **'Library,' **'Bank,' **'Market,' **'University,' **'Emergency Services (Fire, Police, etc.),' **'Museum,' **'Theater OR Concert Hall,' **'Media Station,' **'>1 Monument (with wiki pages for them),' **'Convention Center,' **'Jail,' **'Stadium,' **'Waste Treatment Plant,' **'World Trade Center AND/OR Stock Exchange.''' Category:EOEP2